dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Junior Wilderness Expedition
The Wilderness Expedition '''was the second assignment for recruits of the Junior rank. The recruits were split into 3 pair teams and sent out into the Russian wilderness to survive and fight for a month. Out of character, players drew their character or other characters in this scenario to earn their team points. The winning squad would get to go to a location of their choosing for a weekend vacation. The top contributor to each squad would be awarded the title "Squad Captain". The Assignment : "Alright Juniors, it's time for one doozy of an assignment and we hope you'll be ready to support your ALL NEW SQUADS! The squads are permanent so do try to get to know its members. You'll be helping each other from now on. : Each Junior will be sent out into a restricted, but very vast area of wilderness to survive and face off against the other teams. The captains will be watching, giving and taking points as they see fit. It's up to you to draw your character or team surviving together, attacking other teams or defending themselves against their opponents. You may post as many as you like and the members showing the most effort for their team will be promoted to squad captain. : '''The minimum is one piece. If you do not at least submit one picture for your team, you will get a demerit. : Try not to let down your team. : The team that collects the most points will be granted a weekend vacation in a location of their choice, supervised by the captains." The assignment lasted from November 27th to January 2nd. Due to out of character issues and plot changes, no winner and no squad captians were ever announced. The projected winners were a toss up between Aces, Clubs, and Jokers. Squads and Alliances The Juniors were split into 9 six man teams based on various aspects of the recruits. The team names come from playing card suits and high cards. Aces ▲: Pepper Mint, Rheine, Ruben Greene, Luvia Gwenginno, Carol Miller and Viayalily. Kings ♔: Vincent Van Wallonia, Dante, Dominic Nicoli, Jenner, Gereon Dunkle and Dalton Brigsby. Queens ♚: Loretta D., Adeleke Bastilla Yar'Adua, Evalina de Havilland, Bell, Nehnna and Brooklyn Addison. Jacks ▼: Dex, Marco Roccini, Gioele Novikoff, Cianan Willard, Tsuyu Yoruno and Leon Sylph. Diamonds ♦: Uwe Wolmarf, Cormag, Damien Jefferson, Marina Beeck, Devlyn Debarge and Reza Blackgrif. Clubs ♣: Cillian Bradley, Lars Collins, Addule, Winter Moon Tamashevska, Lucky and Nashita Hasan. Spades ♠: Sacha Cyrille, Anthoney Rewen, Iaduri De Caldura, Samantha Jean Pindle, Mable Jenson and Calx. Hearts ♥: Alizéa Moreaux, Kai Fujiwara, Ambrose Crowley, Liethell Rotolo, Shinoa Akusoi, and Hideki. Jokers ✖: London Knight, Clearly Lathyrus, Mao, Jo Lee, Flint Buxton and Lewis LaVoy. Alliances Throughout the course of the month, alliances between teams were formed to get the upper hand on other teams. Jokers --- Spades --- Hearts Clubs --- Jacks Kings --- Queens Major Roleplays Explosions That one where Winter got shot MONKEY KING OF THE MOUNTAIN The return to base Category:Archive: RP Records